


Déjà Vu

by Hinn_Raven



Series: RVB Angst War [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Angst War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight with the Meta takes a deadly turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Back on the angst train! mama-bear-texas asked me "Can you kill Caboose? Bonus points if it’s in front of Church!!"
> 
> And since I’m always up for killing those darn dirty blues, so here you go!

“Watch your six!” Washington shouted, not that they could hear him all that well over the blaze of gunfire.

“But it is still the morning!” Caboose yelled back.

“That’s a direction, Caboose!” Church snapped, aiming his sniper rifle, but another round of fire forced him back behind his rock cover.

The Meta was _brutal_ , bullets flying everywhere, slamming against the rocks. Church wondered if he’d ever run out of bullets.

As if by magic, the shooting stopped.

“What’s going on?” Church asked Wash, glancing sideways at the Freelancer. He’d never met this one before, and Tex hadn’t mentioned him before, but there was something about him that was bizarrely familiar, that Church couldn’t place.

“I don’t know,” Washington said, changing mags on his gun. “You start firing back, I’m going to sneak around—”

“Church! Church! He’s gone!” Caboose shouted. Both Washington and Church turned to face him, seeing Caboose clambering to the top of the rock.

“Caboose, get down from there!” Church shouted. “He can turn invisible you idiot—”

And then the Meta reappeared, right where Caboose had hiding only seconds previously.

“ _Caboose_!” Church screamed, pointing his gun at the Meta and firing.

He wasn’t fast enough.

Gunshots went off.

“Caboose!” Washington yelled, and he actually sounded concerned, but Church couldn’t bring himself to care, because—

_Failure_

_They died_

_It is not your fault_

_Yes it is—_

_Agent Washington and Agent Texas were KIA earlier this morning_

_Your fault_

_Died_

_In action_

_The Meta_

**_Sigma_ **

_Gunshots, echoing against the canyon walls, someone’s screaming—_

_Mother of Invention_

_Mission failure_

_Your fault_

_Your fault_

_Your fault_

**_ Caboose, no! _ **


End file.
